On The Beach
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Queen Clarisse is finally ready to visit the family beach house, a year after her son passed away and the last place she spent a lovely weekend with him, before he died. It had been a fun weekend that ended in tragedy. Would she manage it and stay? Or will she leave, unable to cope with the last fun memories she has with him? Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me.
1. Part 1

_A/N: I just wanted to thank all you amazing people for reading any of my stories, for adding them to your favourites list, for following them or for leaving me a wonderful review. Also thank you to those who have added my profile to your favorites/follows. As always your support is very much appreciated and I can't thank you enough._

 **xXxXx**

 **On The Beach - Part 1.**

Sitting down, Joseph finally had five minute's to himself after a busy morning. He had been up extra early that morning, he was one member of staff down and needed to do the missing mans jobs as well as his own. It was midmorning, and after making sure the Queen, his Queen, was safe in her office he took the time to sit, have a coffee and rest his eyes for a few moments.

Sipping his coffee, he suddenly remembered what day it was today. Raising his head he looked at the wall, realizing that's why his Queen was off with him, and with everyone else too. The last several years haven't been easy, first there was the car crash that had claimed his King's life. He, himself had been driving his King, and his Queen home after an event just out of town when the truck hit them from the side. King Rupert had taken the full impact, passing away on the way to the hospital. Both Joseph and Queen Clarisse wasn't given much hope, but to everyone's surprise they both pulled through.

The recovery was a long one, made even harder for Clarisse, she had lost her husband, her best friend, father of her two sons. She had become both mother and father, both King and Queen all in the space of a few hours. But Joseph helped and supported her best he could. He was by her side every step of the way, a shoulder to cry on, a confidant and the more time they spent together, the more the feeling of love between them grew and eventually three years after King Ruperts passing they admitted their feelings for each other, becoming a private couple with the blessing of the two prince's Pierre and Philippe. They were all, finally able to move on and start being a family again.

And then there was Philippe's accident last year, he had spent the weekend with them as a family at the beach house they owned. Rupert had bought it when the boys were little, they spent the summers there every year as the boys grew up, and even when they became teenagers, young adults and grown men they still wanted to go on the family holiday. As when they were there, they were a normal family, no talk of meetings, parliament or anything Royal. It had been a stricked rule that King Rupert had put in place, and they stuck to it.

Leaving before everyone else after a fun packed weekend, Philippe wanted to get back to town to catch up with some friends before heading back to England. But he never made it, on the drive home there had been an accident. They still don't really know what happened that day, Clarisse refused to hear the details. All she knew was that her son, her baby, had died. She didn't want to know why, or even how, and everyone respected her wishes.

Shaking his head, Joseph couldn't believe it had been a year already. He remembered that the holiday had been cut short, and she refused to go back. Neither he or Pierre mentioned about going this year, deciding that if there was to be a holiday there this year then Clarisse would tell them, but she never did, so they left it.

Finishing his coffee, Joseph thought about getting back to work. Making Clarisse's office his first stop. But giving the top of his head a rub, he didn't hear the footsteps down the hallway leading to his office door.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said softly from the doorway, surprising him.

"Clarisse?" He said softly back while quickly standing to his feet "What are you doing down here?" He said, watching her make her way over to him.

"I'm ready." She said quietly and looked down at her hands, messing with a set of keys.

Joseph's gaze followed hers, realizing what keys she had in her hands he nodded slightly and raised his head "Are you sure?" He asked, and watched as she looked up at him.

"I am." She nodded.

"Then I will arrange it," He said softly while stepping closer, wrapping his arms around her as she turned her head and rested it on his chest.

"Can you and I just go?" She asked.

"If that's what you want, then I will make sure it's just us." He said, gently rubbing her back.

"Thank you." She said quietly and lifted her head, looking up into his eyes.

Reaching his hand up, he pushed a bit of stray hair back behind her ear before brushing the back of his fingers gently over her cheek, causing her to close her eyes momentarily.


	2. Part 2

**On The Beach - Part 2.**

Pulling into the driveway of the beach house, Joseph stopped the car and undone his seatbelt while looking at Clarisse as she stared blankly out the window at the house.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?" Joseph asked.

After a moment, Clarisse looked at him "Did you say something?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded "I asked you if you are sure about this?" He asked and watched as she undone her seatbelt.

"Very." She nodded and looked back out at the house.

"Ok, well if at anytime you feel that it's to much and that you want to go home, then please do tell me." He said, watching her as she looked back at him.

"I will, thank you." Clarisse nodded and opened the car door.

Stepping out, she closed the car door behind her and slowly began walking towards the porch steps as Joseph followed. Moments later he unlocked the door, pushing it open and remained standing on the spot as Clarisse slowly walked through the door, giving her her space.

"Will you be ok while I grab the bags?" Joseph asked, watching as Clarisse slowly turned back to him.

"Yes, of course." She nodded, putting her purse down on the table in the hallway.

"Ok," He nodded and watched as she disappeared through to the dinning room.

Once all the bags were in and the food that they had brought with them was away, Joseph began giving the place a clean and getting the beds ready. Once he was finished he came down to find Clarisse had disappeared. Walking out onto the back porch, he found her stood out on the sand as her dog, Maurice ran around her, going crazy in the sand.

Resting his hands on the gate leading to the beach, he watched her for several moments before going down to check on her. As he stood watching, he remembered that he had stood in that same spot a year earlier, watching Clarisse and her sons playing about before leaving to head back to the Palace.

Standing down on the sand, Clarisse watched as the waves crashed ashore. Remembering her last few hours with her son before everyone left to go their own ways.

 _Clarisse watched as her two sons ran in and out of the water with the two family dogs, Maurice and Roxy. Seeing water splashing everywhere, and hearing the dogs barking, going crazy and laughter coming from her boys, Clarisse couldn't help but laugh herself. And moments later, and with seeing Philippe running towards her she held out a towel for him._

 _"Are you having fun?" She asked, watching as he took the towel and patted his face._

 _"Uh huh, the water is lovely... cold," He smirked "But lovely." He smiled while dropping the towel down beside him "You should come take a swim before I have to leave." He said, putting his hands on his hips._

 _"Maybe another time." Clarisse smiled, as Philippe moved around to grab his drink from behind her._

 _"Oh come on mother, you normally love swimming." He said and took a couple sips of his drink before putting the bottle down, an idea popping in his head. And before she had chance to answer, he had her around the waist and lifting her of the sand as she screamed out in surprise._

 _"What the.." Pierre exclaimed as he turned around, laughing out when he saw Philippe running towards the water with their mother in his arms, laughing._

 _Reaching the shore, Philippe stopped and stood her down as Pierre ran over to them. "I'm not that mean." He smirked as Clarisse turned to face him, playfully slapping his arm. "I couldn't do that to you, mother."_

 _"You are lucky!" She exclaimed, her heart still racing as Maurice stood beside her and shook her body, spraying her with the water that had collected in her coat. Causing both Pierre and Philippe to stand back in laughter, and Clarisse to gasp and scream in surprise._

Shaking her head, she looked down and closed her eyes as Joseph stood beside her.

"Clarisse?" He said softly and watched as she opened her eyes, looking at him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded and looked out at the sea. "Just remembering Philippe and our last time here." She said, looking back at him.

"I know it's hard, but you're doing so well.. I'm so proud of you." He said, looking out at the ocean as Clarisse looked at him.

"Thank you." She said watching him slowly look back at her. "And thank you for bringing me here today, it means so much."

"You're welcome." He smiled and watched her look back out at the ocean. After several seconds he too looked out at the beautiful view, a sense of peace falling over him.


	3. Part 3

**On The Beach - Part 3.**

After dinner, and after doing the dishes with Joseph, Clarisse made her way back down to the shore with Maurice as he watched from the door. Lifting his gaze, he studied the sky, and knowing it would be a beautiful sunset he grabbed them a glass of wine each and headed down to her, so they could enjoy it together.

Looking up, Clarisse reached up to take the glass he offered "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He answered while sitting down in the sand beside her, sipping his wine.

"Dinner was delicious tonight, thanks again." Clarisse smiled and looked at him before sipping her wine.

"Oh you're welcome, it was nothing really." He smiled and nodded a little "That's the first time I have seen you smile today," He said and watched as she looked back at him "I've missed it."

"I know," She nodded while looking down at her glass as she rested it on her thigh. "It's been a weird sort of day," Looking back up across the ocean a moment before looking back at him "I feel that a whole weight has been lifted, and that I can finally move on."

"Well that's good," He nodded and watched as she sipped her drink before burying the bottom of the glass in the sand.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here today," She said while looking at him "I know it's been hard on you too, you've been my rock ever since Rupert died and this last year has really tested our relationship, hasn't it?"

Shaking his head, he looked up into her eyes "I believe that life only throws at us what we can handle, and you've handled the last few years pretty well. Yes I have been there, a shoulder to cry on, or just be there for a hug, when you just wanted to sit in silence.. I have never known a woman as strong as you before, you amaze me. Your courage puts me and all other men to shame." He said and watched as she laughed a little. "See that's what I love, I love your laugh and that beautiful smile of yours." He said, longing to touch her cheek but knew it was a no go area while in public. "I'm so proud of you." He smiled.

"Thank you, that means so much." She said softly and looked out at the sun setting across the ocean, as Joseph watched her momentarily before looking out at it himself. After a moments silence, Clarisse spoke again as Joseph looked back at her. "I couldn't of done any of this if I didn't have you by my side." Looking at him to find he was looking at her, she smiled.

"I'm sure that isn't true, but know that I will always be by your side." He smiled in return.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked back at the setting sun. "It's going to be a beautiful sunset, don't you agree?" She asked and stood up.

"I do," He answered and looked up at her.

"I'm going for a walk with Maurice, do you want to come?" She asked.

"Of course." He nodded, quickly standing to his feet.

As they began walking, Clarisse watched as Joseph pulled out Maurice's tennis ball from his pocket. Teasing the pup with it for several seconds before throwing it ahead, both laughing as she made a run for it. And bringing it back a moment later, with Joseph repeating the action as Clarisse smiled in amusement. And a short time later they both stopped, turning to face the ocean to enjoy the last bit of sun before it fully disappeared out of sight.

"Beautiful." Joseph smiled and looked down at Maurice as she sat between them, her ball in the grips of her jaws also watching. "Isn't it, Maurice?" He said and watched as she looked up at him, getting excited as Clarisse looked down. "Yes it is." He grinned and quickly grabbed hold of the ball, prising it from her grip as Clarisse stepped back, laughing.

"Please be careful." She exclaimed and watched as he threw the ball once again, with Maurice darting after it.

"Oh, I'm always careful." He smiled at her, then ahead at Maurice as they began walking again.

Watching as Maurice came running back, and dropped the ball at Joseph's feet before he repeated the actions from before. Smiling, she took a deep breath and started walking a little closer to Joseph before surprising herself and taking hold of his hand, surprising him too. Smiling back at her, he brought their hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of hers while looking into her eyes. Lowering their joined hands, they carried on walking enjoying their walk together as Maurice played about with the ball in the water.

 **xXxXx**

 _A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story, for adding it to your faves, for following, and most importantly for your reviews. As always it's very much appreciated and always will be._

 _Thank you :)_


End file.
